Beso de hielo
by JupiterGodess
Summary: HitsuKarin fluff. Todo dicho. n.n (Version española de Kiss of Ice)


Beso de hielo

Toshiro Hitsugaya estaba sentado en su lugar favorito en toda la ciudad de Karakura. Lo hizo en Leaste una vez cada vez que llegó al mundo de los vivos.

Hoy, sin embargo, él no estaba solo.

Karin lo miró de soslayo antes de volver la vista a la vista que tenían delante. El atardecer fue realmente hermoso desde aquí arriba. Kurosaki, de cabello negro, recordó la primera vez que se había encontrado con Hitsugaya aquí, casi dos años atrás. En aquel entonces, ella había estado en su camino a casa, por una de las colinas de Karaku-ra, con su equipo de fútbol. Allí encontraron a un niño de pelo blanco, escribiendo en su teléfono celular.

Nunca Karin habría adivinado qué consecuencias tendría pedirle ayuda en un partido de fútbol importante.

Solo un día antes de eso, ella había visto a Toshiro fuerte la primera vez, cuando había evitado que su balón de fútbol saliera a la calle. Así que, en realidad, se había sorprendido gratamente de volver a verlo en esa colina. Pero luego resultó ser un segador de almas, un capitán nada menos, e incluso la salvó de un monstruo al que llamó Hollow.

Ah ... cuántas cosas habían pasado desde entonces.

„Toshiro?"

„Hm?"

„¿Tu … crees que es terminado? "  
De la esquina de sus ojos, notó que volvió su cabeza para mirarla. „¿Qué exactamente quieres decir?"  
„Los enfrentamientos".

Karin volvió la cabeza también. Sus ojos se encontraron. Una vez más se sintió cautivada por el color de su. Un color turquesa brillante, invocando imágenes de hielo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que contiene una llama fría quema muy dentro de ellos.

„Ichi-nii contaba todo a mi y Yuzu", ella añadió. „Quién madre y el padre realmente eran, sobre la Sociedad de Almas y las muchas batallas que luchó todos."

La comprensión brilló en esos ojos increíbles. Antes de responder, Toshiro tomó su tiempo para pensar.

„Siempre y cuando existan los Hollows, los combates no se detendrá. Pero no habrá más guerras. No queda nadie a librar una contra la Sociedad de Almas. Y haremos lo que sea para evitar que alguien así cada vez que aparece de nuevo."

„Ya veo…"

Karin contempló el cielo otra vez. Sin embargo, todavía podía sentir los ojos del shinigami en ella. Intenso. Berforando hasta su alma.

„Heh. Quién hubiera adivinado. Por debajo de ese exterior áspero mentiras en realidad un corazón suave."

„Que?!"

Su cabeza se dio la vuelta. Como si sus palabras no eran lo suficientemente sorprendente, había una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa que era a partes iguales desconcertado, comprensión y suave. Se transformó su rostro, habitualmente mal humor.

Lo peor de todo, fue una sonrisa que hizo que Karin quiere ver más.

De repente, ella era más consciente de su cercanía que nunca. Sus mejillas se calentó. Sin embargo, los ojos de Toshiro no dejarla ir. Esos ojos brillantes como el hielo, que había visto a través de ella. Ella había pensado que la haría muy incómodo. Curiosamente, con Toshiro, que no le molestaba en absoluto.

Karin dio una risa apocado. „ Y yo que pensaba que era una buena actriz."

„No es lo suficientemente bueno para ocultármelo."

„Así parece."

El silencio cayó sobre ellos de nuevo. Un silencio cómodo y agradable. Ambos persiguen sus propios pensamientos mientras observaban el sol paso lentamente baja muy lentamente. Karin reflexionó sobre lo que ocurrió durante las últimas semanas, y en todo lo que Ichigo le había dicho. El adolescente de pelo naranja había decidido que confesar, y le dijo a Karin y Yuzu toda la historia. La parte más impactante ha sido el revelationthat su padre, Isshin, que había sido un shinigami capitán, y su madre, Masaki un Quincy. La horrible verdad sobre su muerte ...

Y la guerra contra el ejército de Quincy de Yhwach.

„ Me alegro de que sobreviviste!", de repente se soltó.

„Huh?"

Al instante, las mejillas de Karin crecieron caliente. Ella no tenía idea de dónde este repentino estallido de procedencia. Pero sabía que ella quería decir lo que había dicho.

„La guerra", la chica de pelo negro explicó. „Ichi-nii me dijo todo lo relacionado con la lucha contra la Vandenreich. Así que muchas personas tuvieron que morir." Ella apretó el puño mientras daba voz a sus sentimientos. „Ichi-nii podría haber sido uno de ellos. Ese pensamiento todavía me aterra más que nada. Papá también. Me dijo que había ido a la Wahrwelt también. Tenía que encontró una de esas Quincies increíblemente fuertes..." Karin se estremeció involuntariamente. Eso era cierto. Ya había perdido a su madre. Ella no quiere perder más de la familia. Se rompía el corazón.

Toshiro la miraba silenciosamente. Escuchaba. No habló, no juzgó. Sólo escuchaba. De alguna manera, eso le dio a Karin la fuerza para continuar. „Y tú, Toshiro. Yo también podría haberte perdido."

Sus ojos color turquesa se amplió a eso. Karin sonrió a esa expresión. Era hora de dejar que el gato fuera de la bolsa. Para decir algo que había entregado en su cabeza por una eternidad ahora.

„ Devuelvo tus palabras de antes. Pareces todo hielo, pero debajo de ese hielo se quema una llama cálida y suave. Tú también, Toshiro, eres más amable de lo que dejas."

El shinigami de pelo blanco levantó una ceja. „Oh?"

„ Hermano me lo dijo. Es bueno leyendo a la gente, mejor de lo que parece. Vio cómo tratas a los que están cerca de ti. Y lo he visto yo mismo. Nunca lo dejas, pero te importa."

„Ah. Me tienes."

Ahí era esa media sonrisa de nuevo. „Sobre antes…"

Al instante, todo deleite en ella se alejó. Nerviosismo y tristeza lo sustituyeron. „Quise decir cada palabra, Toshiro. Estoy increíblemente feliz de que hayas sobrevivido. Por alguna razón, no sé lo que habría hecho si tu hubieras muerto, también."

Hielo susurró como su mirada se quedó en ella pensativo. „Sí. La guerra ha cobrado muchas víctimas. Demasiadas buenas personas tuvieron que morir. Yamato-sotaicho ... Unohana-taicho ... Ukitake-taicho ... y muchos más. A pesar de esas pérdidas, tenemos suerte. Ninguno de los más cercanos murió. Por eso, debemos estar agradecidos."

Karin no pudo evitar mirar fijamente los profundidades turquesas de sus ojos. „Supongo que estas en lo correcto …"

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados por lo que pareció una eternidad. Y mientras lo hacían, se dio cuenta de que Karin estaba consciente. Las palabras de Toshiro antes significaban más de lo que parecía. Ella no lo conocía tan bien como Ichigo, pero lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que había hecho algo que nunca hizo con nadie más. Le había otorgado a Karin una visión más profunda de sus verdaderos sentimientos que a cualquier otra persona. Porque por lo general escondía a los que estaban detrás de su exterior gruñón, lo que permitía vislumbrar lo que había debajo, e incluso eso rara vez.

Entonces su cuerpo se hizo cargo. Como si estuvieran solos, sus labios se movieron hacia él. Y para su completo asombro, reflejó el movimiento.

Un toque suave y cuidadoso. Sus labios, generalmente formando una boca gruñona, pero capaz de una sonrisa deslumbrante, eran inesperadamente suaves. Y más genial de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Indudablemente, una señal del hielo que era su poder. El mismo hielo que saborearon sus labios. De hielo e invierno, de nieve y de ... ¿sandías?

El beso se hizo más apasionado, sus bocas más ávidas el uno para el otro. Karin cerró los ojos, saboreó el momento, el sabor e intentó analizarlo. Sí, estaba segura de que había un indicio de sandía. Una combinación muy inusual con todos los otros sabores. Un sabor que nunca le había dado a ese guerrero de hielo. Sin embargo, extrañamente, le quedaba bien.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire, rompieron el beso. Ojos cerrados una vez más. Karin se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la total intimidad del momento.

„Ah… Lo siento …"

Si no se sintiera abrumada por la experiencia, a ella le habría parecido lindo lo avergonzado que parecía de repente. En un movimiento que se sintió sorprendentemente natural, ella ahuecó su mejilla con una mano.„No hay nada por lo que disculparse, Shiro-chan. Yo ... lo quería también."

Los labios de Toshiro se curvaron en una sonrisa. Lo cual la conmovió profundamente. Por su hermano, Karin sabía cuán sensible era el capitán del Escuadrón 10 para su apodo. Aparentemente, no con que hizo luego la dejó sin aliento.

„Entonces estoy contento … Kuro-chan."

Nuevamente sus labios se encontraron con los de ella en un toque de hielo. Karin se dejó ir. Porque ahora sabía que todo estaba bien.


End file.
